A Boshane child's Christmas
by stardiva
Summary: Ok this about Ianto and prince Jack... When they were little.. Kinda know where I am going here...Here is chap three.
1. Chapter 1

It was cold yet sunny snowy day in the Boseshane province. But the two young boys who were playing on the Royal estate Torchwood manor weren't noticing the cold. They were too busy playing in the snow to care about the cold. The two were busy building a snow man.

It was a friday afternoon but there was no school because it had been declared a snow day. It was three weeks before Christmas.

11 year old prince Jack Harkness ,his best friend ,11 year old Ianto jones were spending the day at Torchwood manor which was Jack's family's home.

Ianto was also going to stay over night at Torchwood Manor.

After the snow man was built, the two flopped down in the snow. Jack sighed contently as he spoke..

" Hey Yani do you realize if we had to go to school , we'd be in Maths.? " Young Ianto Jones smiled at this , math was not one of Jack's favourite subjects, He nodded as he spoke " I am so glad today is a snow day. I mean how could we be expected to handle school on a day like this. '

The two friends lay there in the snow looking up at the sky. They also were singing Christmas carols. Jack suddenly leapt up and began to sing,

JINGLE BELLS... BILLIS SMELLS ...ROBIN LAID A EGG... THE BAT MOBLE BROKE ITS WHEEL ... AND THE JOKER RAN AWAY... HEY...

Ianto sat up and looked at his best friend. Then a huge grin spread across his face as he broke out laughing. The young prince scowled mockingly "OY what are you laughing at ? "

Ianto grinned as he spoke teasingly. "You Sire you said BILLIS instead of batman.. .." Jack returned the grin as he picked up a hand of snow and tossed it at his best mate, "OY don't call me sire." Ianto picked up some snow and threw it back "Yes sire...SIRE" Soon they were hurling snow balls as they ran around chasing each other.

So in to their snowball fight. the boys didn't see Gareth the royal butler approaching them. Ianto had just threw a snow ball at Jack who ducked ,as the snow hit the butler square on the knee. Ianto froze when he saw who he had hit, the young shy welsh boy gulped as he stammered

" Oh mister Gareth ..., I am so sorry I was aiming at Jack and I guess I missed..." Jack on the other hand was laughing and chanting "miss me miss me Yani... Now you have to kiss me " Ianto blushed scarlet as he again looked up at the butler nervously .

Gareth looked down at the young welsh boy and smiled warmly at him. The butler then brushed the snow off his slacks " Quite alright young master Ianto. No harm done young man."Ianto retuned the smile and then went to stand beside the young prince. Jack put his arm around Ianto 's waist protectively and he looked at the butler defiantly.

Gareth then looked at both boys kindly." My young sirs , Missus Hudson would like you both to know your lunch is ready and waiting for you in the kitchen."

Jack cheered "Yes lunch come on Yani " he grabbed hold of Ianto's hand and the two raced towards the house with a chuckling butler following them.

Ok this is the start of a new arc of our Boshane boys. It's a Christmas arc... PC JANTO hope you like.


	2. Chapter 2

15 minutes later found the two little boys seated at the torchwood manor kitchen table. Harriet Hudson the Torchwood cook had greeted the two warmly. " Hello my dears, my goodness look at those rosie cheeks. on my little loves. Your lunch is ready." Ianto and Jack followed her to the table.

Their lunch consisted of grilled cheeses, a steaming bowl of tomato soup and chocolate milk to drink. Mrs Hudson had also made a plate of fresh ginger bread men.

The two little boys chatted as they ate. " So Jack . What did you ask for Christmas?" Jack grinned as he took a bite of his sandwich " a Porsche Cabrio" Ianto looked at his best friend in surprise " You actually asked your mum and dad for a car? "

Jack nodded as he slurped his soup and was about to speak when a soft woman's voice filled the room" Jack... You will not be getting a Porsche for Christmas." Jack was about to object when the queen held up her hand as she joined the two at the table "No pouting mister. You know Santa can see you and knows exactly what you are up too. So watch it."

Ianto could not help laughing at this. His best friend always asked for outlandish things for Christmas . And every year his mum said the same thing, But suddenly the young welsh boy knew what to get his best friend and made a mental note to himself.

Queen Isabella smiled as she looked at her young son and his best friend. There was not a friendship in Boshane that was as solid as the one forged by her son and Ianto jones. Neither the queen or Jack's father king Jarrid could calm their son like the young welsh boy. When ever Jack had a fit of temper and seemed out of control. All the young Jones boy had to do was gently touch the young prince's arm, and speak to him in a soothing voice.

Isabella spoke"So , what is on the lunch menu for my two young men." Mrs Hudson answered " Grilled cheese and tomato soup , your highness ." Jack piped up "It's yummy. Right Yani.?" Ianto swallowed a mouthful and nodded "yep..."

The queen smiled at this."The perfect lunch for a snow day . " The two little boys finished up their lunch. Jack then rose and held out his hand to his best mate, "Come on Yani let's go play." His mother stopped them " Just a minute you two, haven't you forgotten something my darlings."

As he wiped his mouth with a napkin , Ianto smiled at mrs Hudson rather shyly "Thank you for the lovely lunch ." Jack looked at the torchwood cook and flashed her the famous Harkness grin. He took hold of Ianto's hand as he spoke.

" thank you mrs Hudson for making Yani's and my lunch. " Mrs Hudson smiled ,she was use to this. She and the Torchwood staff knew Ianto was very shy and that the young prince would often answer for both of them. "You are both welcome my dears."

Jack then looked back at his mother "How's that momma." Isabella smiled as she hugged the two little boys." Very good my darling . That was very kind." Jack took hold of Ianto's hand as they looked at her .

" Can we go play now." The queen nodded and watched as the two little boys scampered out of the kitchen . She could hear their conversation " sire what are we going to...Where are we...?" To which came the reply " Up to my play room to play semi naked hide and seek. " Ianto responded " But sire ' you cheat you always cheat,"

Ok. This is a filler chap for you..next chap I think will be a Xmas pressie shopping spree for the boys with the queen and her assistant miss Noble. Again I hope you are still enjoying reading about the lives of Ianto and his prince.

oh and Harriet Hudson is Harriet jones former prime minister,,, from Doctor who.


	3. Chapter 3

The two little boys spent the rest of the afternoon playing up in Jack's room.

This next part is in Ianto's point of view.

Late afternoon found us laying on Jack's bed munching happily on crisps and sipping on soda, chatting happily about the up and coming christmas holiday.

My prince looked at me "Hey Yani ... What cha getting me for Christmas?" I smiled at him "Sire you have to wait till Christmas Day. " My prince frowned slightly as he continued " Come on Yani please... You know you want to tell me."

I, then took a sip of soda and shook my head. "No way...I don't want to tell you. I want it to be a surprise .You have to wait till Christmas ."

Jack's face turned in to a full fledge pout as he spoke." Fine if you won't do your future king's bidding you can find a new best friend, " I rolled my eyes as I scoffed at this " yeah right what ever SIRE. You've been saying that since first grade. "

When we were growing up ,when ever I refused to do something that Jack wanted me to do. Jack sometimes threatened me with this. Both of us knew that the threat was a hollow one. Our friendship was far too strong to let petty bickering to come between us.

I remembered the first time he had threatened me with it . We were eight when we had our first blow up. We had fought over something stupid. So stupid that it has been long forgotten. But at the time , I had stalked off for home vowing never to be friends with Jackson Andrew Harkness again. I remember his yelling after me as I walked away with hot angry tears stinging my eyes " And you can find your self a new best friend Jones Ianto Jones." I had shot over my shoulder "FINE." I kept right on walking.

I had gone home to sulk in my room, refusing to open my door to any one.. I also ignored all texts I got from my best friend. But a few hours later with a very remorseful tear stained face, Jack came over to make amends . After a brief stand off in my room ,We finally shared a hug as Jack whispered " I'm sorry Yani. Please be my best friend again Please Forgive me?" Unable to resist my prince even at that age I answered " I forgive you sire and I am sorry too. I want my best friend back too. Do you forgive me as well."

I gently wiped Jack's tears away and he in turn leaned over to give me a peck on the cheek. Then we ate the plate of chocolate chip cookies that he and the Torchwood cook missus Hudson had made for him to bring me as a I 'm sorry Yani. present,

Today Jack tried one last time,"come on Yani can't you give me one hint? Just one...? I rolled my eyes but smiled at him. " Ok Sire... I will give one hint about your gift but just one ok..?" Jack looked at me as he nodded eagerly "Ok Yani . Now what is it,"

I looked at him sincerely as i spoke, " It's a gift," I ducked as Jack chucked a pillow at my head . " oh ha ha."

I looked at my best friend. " Jack .. I can't tell you what I got you for the simple reason I am not sure what I am going to get you." Jack seemed to accept this. He got up and spoke "come on Yani enough talking . Let's go play,"

We then spent the rest of the afternoon playing video games. Soon it was time for bed. We pushed the twin beds together as always. We then climbed in and nestled in a spoon position under the covers. Clad in pyjamas I leaned back into his chest and sleepily closed my eyes. I feel his finger touch my earlobe which had a stud in it. We had both gotten our ears pierced last summer.

He gently stroked it as I heard him whisper sleepily " One day I will put a diamond in this lobe."

Smiling sleepily I murmured " good night sire." Jack drew me close. " "Yani?" I groaned slightly as I replied very grumpily " Jack I am trying to sleep. if you don't let me sleep I am going to the guest room and you can find a new best friend." I felt his face break out in a grin as he snuggled in closer and murmured . "Ya right ...As if ...Yani ,you've been saying that since first grade."

Ok I know that Xmas is over... But I will be adding chaps to this even if it's not Xmas time..just letting you know that...

Enjoy...

Oh and the lines you can find a new best friend and ha you been saying that since first grade is from one of my fave movies. Ferris Buellers day off. Tweeked of course... Hope you like..


End file.
